Battle of The Blondes
by Kichi-Baka
Summary: The 3 most popular students of Seiyo have begun a fight. Sure, They've had fights before but not like this. Why? And why do they have tp be sent to Mahora! Pairings: Rimahiko, Amuto,Kaiya, Kutau, TadasexOC LuluxOC. others. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this Idea while thinking about my weird blonde friend Lol =). So yeahhhh and Please excuse grammar errors when I write I go nuts sometimes and don't think =) Alright and I now Present you… -drum roll- Battle of the blondes =). Sorry for my random Oc's I didn't want to do Tadulu pairing =T -shivers- I don't own shugo chara other wise I'd be working on Shugo Chara! encore right now wouldn't I? -chibi glare-**

_-Normal Pov- _

_-In the Park-_

_Oh My gosh!_ A High School Girl thought while watching Tadase, Utau and, Rima fighting yet again. Rima had been flicking her hair while Utau was balling her fists up over and over and Tadase had been glaring at them (who were also glaring). The girl squealed, this was another one of the three most popular students fights but this one seems intense. They were screaming occasionally and Utau would flick Tadase or Rima, Rima being the shortest out of the three would step on their feet with her _sharp_, blackhigh heels. Tadase was trying not to do anything because they were girls, but even thought they were girls they were his rivals. The girl snatched her phone off the bench she had been sitting on and texted everyone she knew.

Soon enough the whole school knew.

_-Next Day At school-_

Students murmured in the halls about the three's fight until the teachers ushered the chattering students into the hall way. _How sickening_. A peculiar pinkette thought _how dare they fight with my Utau! _The pinkette hurried to class before she was scolded for being late. Rima was sitting in her class looking quite bored while her fan boys were serving her and giving her things she thought to be useless. Utau glared at the boys and Rima, the boys cowered in fear while Rima stood her ground and gave a fierce glare. Soon enough the was a glaring contest between the two until the teacher broke them apart with and abrupt shout. Rima cussed under her breath.

_this would be a long day _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own… I wish I could though =P**

_-School Gates-_

_-Utau's POV-_

I sat there, up in a tree as I watched numberless students walk by. Their chatter non-stop, I wasn't exactly listening until I hear "I bet Tadase is going to win that fight!" I nimbly jumped down from the branch I was sitting on and faced the student.

"Who's going to win that _fight_" I said sweetly with a hiss and glared at the student.

"Uh… Um…I gotta go!" The girl flew off before I could say another word. Stupid people. I should go to class…

* * *

_-In the hallway-_

_-Rima's POV-_

I sighed I turned around to see the purple-haired wonder. Too bad he was friends with my enemy. I froze, he was walking towards me. Then he spoke and the melodically sound of his voice was heard.

" Mashiro-san, Utau…" He hesitated then bit his lip. "Utau told you to back off or face the consequences." He looked down and his were filled with pain. But of course I did not notice.

"Well you can tell that _bitch _that I won't because she has no right to tell me what to do!" I spat enraged. I turned on my heels and strutted down the halls while purple-head's mouth hung open.

"Idiot" I snickered and went go find Ikuto, Yuri and Kairi.

**Short? I know Sorry i have... plans -giggles- Alright review Please ^o^ I wuvers you all! even if you are deranged lab rats xD Jk. Baiiii!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll be able to see a "little bit" of a pairing in this chapter =w=… Yay =w=**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own… If I did do you really think I would be here right now?And sorry for the late update I was grounded…**

_-Outside the School After School-_

_-Amu's POV-_

Should I?… Or should I not? I thought while almost tearing the ends of the envelope I was holding.

That's it! I decided I open the letter erased my name and wrote anonymous and wrote_ Ikuto_ neatly on the front of the envelope .

Hurriedly I stuffed the letter in and ran dropping the letter on the ground hoping he would find it.

_-Rima's POV-_

My heels clicked as we walked out of the school. We laughed about a joke Yuki made about _those two _… I hated to say their names.

Stupid people. They would never come back into my lives, _NEVER_! As we were walking away from the school, I looked down and smirked a love letter with Ikuto name on it how sweet!

"Hey Ikuto, Yuki!" I said and picked up the letter and waved it around. "Look what I found!"

"Ooh!" Yuki said and giggled while jumping up and down.

"I wonder who wrote it!" Ikuto murmured and open the letter with a flick of his finger.

Yuki, Kairi and I read it over his shoulder.

"This is good…" Yuki said and smirked now looking like Cheshire cat.

"Who ever I liked our little in Ikurin, liked him a lot." I giggled and smirked.

"Very much." Kairi said and smirked. **(Sorry most of the characters are sooo OC in this xD)**

"Why do I have a feeling that you three have a plan?" Ikuto asked and sighed dramatically while Yuki giggled and pranced around singing _its our Ikurin! Ours! _while kairi moaned to her telling her to _shut the hell up!_ Anways...

_I knew who wrote this and I wasn't letting her have my best-friend!_

**Fate: I think I like making short chapters =w=**

**Rima: Pffffttt! I just thinking lazy.**

**Fate: -murmurs- You little arse. **

**Amu: Whatever, stop arguing.**

**Fate: Shut Up Amu! **

**Amu:… I'm going to ignore that and be nice so, R&R everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate: Creepy is all I'm saying oh and this… I do not own Shugo chara! Weeeeeeeee! -cough cough- Okay… And… this is based on Rima now x.x**

_-Rima's House-_

-_Rima's POV-_

" _Chatting after school, with evening approaching. _" I sung as I skipped upstairs into my room and open my door.

" _A boy happened by, with a rather nonchalant appearance. _" I skipped around my room and fell on my bed. Here I could be my self! My own self.

I lived alone, I left my parents when I was 14. Yeah, I know a young age to move out but, I couldn't bear my parents. Horrible thing to say, right?

**WRONG!** My parents they… they weren't the best parents in the world.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Rima's POV age 14-_

_I walked in the door only to be greeted by yelling and screaming. I tried to quickly slide past being unnoticed… but right when I neared the stair case._

_Slam!_

_The door shut. No. Could this be karma for… having a fight with my friends? I'm in trouble. I was late by 3 hours. _

"_Rima!!" Someone boomed. I quickly ran up the stairs. I locked my door and packed my bag with possessions and the money that I had I checked around my room for anything else. Ah! My charm! I slipped it over my head and opened the window._

"_Rima!!!!!!!" another loud yell closer this time. And I heard a crash as probably several things fell down_

_I threw my bag out the window and jumped hoping to land safe. I flew down unharmed. I put my bag on my bike and hopped onto the bike._

_I was gone and done with this house and my parents._

_-Reality-_

It's been 3 years I'm 17 now and I'm not as small as I used to be. I mean I'm still smaller than some people but I'm average height! I touched my charm and smiled. I never remembered who gave this to me but I do remember a kind, gentle smile. It was the shape of a tear, and when I held it up to the light it glistened.

Hmm anyways lets see what I can do to make sure pinky doesn't take Ikuto away from us.

I looked up at the ceiling and an idea struck me. I could just have me or Yuri pretend to go out with him. Then she couldn't get close to him!

Genius!!!

I shot up from my bead a squealed. Must get on face book! I turned on my lap top and was practically bouncing up and down. Please, Please let Yuri, Kairi, and Ikuto be online! I clicked on the internet browser and typed in **(Do not own =w=) **I logged in and checked who was online. Yes! Everyone I needed was online! First I would tell Ikuto, he hated pretty much hated any girl that liked him.

**Rima: Ikuto! I have a plan!**

**Ikuto: What's it about this time Riri.**

**Rima: Hey don't call me that! =( and it's about that love letter!**

**Ikuto: What about it?**

**Rima: I know how to keep her away from you! Duh!**

**Ikuto: So what's the plan then?**

**Rima: me or Yuri can pretend to go out with you!**

**Ikuto: … Good idea. I hate being around all those… admirers -sigh-**

**Rima: Alright brb, I'm telling Yuri and Kairi now.**

_-Talking to Yuri- _

**Rima: Hey Yuri to get that fan girl away from Ikuto one of is going to fake date Ikuto!**

**Yuri: You have to I like someone so I don't want to give him the wrong idea…**

**Rima: Ugh fine.**

_-Talking to Kairi-_

**Rima: Hey Kairi I'm fake dating Ikuto so we can get that fan girl away form Ikuto.**

**Kairi: Rima… Fine Okay.**

**Rima: We're Okay ,Okay we're Okay!**

_-Talking to Ikuto-_

**Rima: Okay so starting now we are fake dating.**

**Ikuto: Fine…**

**Rima: Bye Ikuto-Koi Hahaha xD that sounds sooo weird!**

**Ikuto: -Twitch- sure does.**

Okay that worked perfectly now to change my relationship status.

_-One minute later-_

Now on my page it said: Mashiro Rima is in a relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I waited 8 seconds.

10 people had comment. All fan boys asking me why. And one from Yuri saying: Good job! ;D Love yaaaa!

Hehehe take that _Amu. _No one can take my best friends from me. Oh well time to take a shower and then sleep. It's… 11:36...

_-Morning-_

I'm Going to be late! I'm going to be late! I thought as I tugged my dress on. **(Utau's uniform =P)**

Only 25 minutes until school starts! I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a pair of black heels. I ran and as I was going around the corner… _Slam!_ I bumped into the person that I would most likely want to see right now! Yuri!

"Yuri! Yuri Yuri!" I said hugged her.

"Oh shit we're going to be late!" She screeched and snatched my hand and we ran all the way to school. 4 more minutes… and we're saved we got there just in time. I walked into the class room and sat in my seat. While my Teacher… Waki-Sensei was calling out students names. Out of the corner of my eye I saw pinky glaring at me. I smirked.

_What now, Amu._

**Ohoho… Spicy =3 Sorry if it sucked =w=; I'm a fail at writing x.x Well anyways R&R! ^^ Please! =3 Even if you don't want to say anything just a give me a quick hi! XD Alright bye =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate: Sorry for the late update... -smirks- so rima how does it feel dating Ikuto. **

**Rima: NOT GOOD! Why me! Can't Yuri do it?**

**Fate & Yuri: -barks- No!**

**Fate: Hehe =P**

**Rima: He-**

**Yuri: Should I do the disclaimer:**

**Rima: Bu-**

**Fate: Yeah!**

**Rima: G-**

**Yuri: Fate Owns nothing! ^^**

**Rima: He-**

**(Edit: Fatey Chan edited this cause she didn't update her friend did. and her friend cut out something by accident)**

-Teachers Lounge-

"Dammit, I'm sick of these kids!" A Teacher with bright green hair said sipping his tea.

" We should just send them to Mahora Academy and see what happens!" He smirked thinking of Negi and Asuna. **(Btw do not Own Mahora or Negi and Asuna! Hehe)**

Someone gasped.

"You know we can't send them there!" It was a teacher Called Shimichi.

"There's secrets... Not to be told there! What would happen if one of them found out!" She continued,

" Oh, So what! Negi'll just erase their memories!" The green-haired teacher now identified as Motsuna.

" But you Negi! He won't erase their memories! He'll just Form a pactio as long as it's a girl he will at least!" Shimichi yelled then thinking of Konoka and Setsuna.

"Yeah, Whatever I'm still going to ask the Principal." Motsuna Said and stuck his tongue out as he left the room

"What a lovely attitude." Shimichi said quietly.

-Rima's POV-

-Hallways-

I was walking to my locker with Ikuto, Yuri and Kairi by my sides when I heard a laugh. A stupid laugh. A laugh from none other than Hoshina Utau and her little gaggle of idiots. Just my luck and it had to be at the end of the school day too!

I hissed. And I heard Ikuto chuckle " Are you a cat or a snake, Rima?"

Hoshina stepped forward to look at me. She stared at me then spoke in her ever so KIND voice.

" Mashiro, You stole my lip gloss."

" No, I didn't you, dumb ass!" I said, examining my nails and I glared at her.

Then she slapped me. I heard a low distinct growl from Yuri.

"You bitch!" I yelled and tackled her, raking my finger nails across her stupid face.

All I could see was red fury. Ikuto was trying to pull me back, I kicked Hoshina's leg, and Hoshina tried to punch me but Ikuto pulled me out of the way before she did. That's when it turned into a full out battle between the groups ,I fought my way out of Ikuto's arms. Hotori's group was in it too.

I saw Ikuto streak across the and punch Souma in the face. Yuri was in a three-way fight against Yuiki and Hinamori. I slapped Hoshina, she punched me, I gasped. I pulled her hair attempting to pull it out. She screeched, Kairi Trying to avoid fighting at all cost, was kicked by a smirking Hotori. Fujisaki and Matt were in a cloud of fighting could barely see them. Then I heard a yell. Oh shit. It was Motsuna-sensei and our Principal, Fujinoto.

"See Fujinoto-san they should go to Mahora!" Motsuna-sensei yelled in glee.

"Indeed." Fujinoto-san said.

Hehehe =D R&R My loves Hehe!


	6. Stupid

**Fate: Hi? -silence-**  
**Fate: guys? -opens a door-...**  
**-faints-**  
**Amu: IKUTO YOU PERVERT!**  
**Ikuto: But Amu- We interrupt this moment do to a pervy Ikuto.**  
**KusuKusu: Fatey Doesn't own Negima or Shugo Chara hehehe!**

_-Office-_

" YOU STUPID KIDS!" Fujinoto yelled. Mostuna nodded in agreement, that stupid bastard.

" You will be punished, for the rest of your tiny high-school lives!" He said with an evil smirk.

"BUT-" I started.

" Sit down, Rima!"

"You will be going to Mahora academy, My old friend has set up everything."

"I WILL _**NEVER **_AGREE TO THIS!" I yelled.

" You have no choice." Fujinoto said coldly. I left this matter alone, becoming rather scared form his tone.

" You will live in **dorms**." He spat. Everyone groaned.

"With **other people **whom you may or may not know" another groan.

"You will all be in the same classes with Mr Springfield as your teacher" NO!... Wait a minute isn't mahora the school Ko-

"As I was saying Mr Springfield will be your teacher, and you may find many, odd secrets."

" What type of secrets, _Teach_." Hinamori said rather obnoxiously.

" That is not for me to tell."

" Well, _Kiddies_, PACK YOUR BAGS!" Motsuna said with high enthusiasm.

" You _awl_ get the day _awf_! Your plane leaves_ tawwwwmmorow _9:30 am sharp! I** bawt awl **you tickets before hand! Isn't this great!" He said like a little girl.

" Screw you." Ikuto muttered under his breath

- Rima's House-

_**Stupid Hoshina. Stupid Fujinoto. Stupid Motsuna**_! Stupid, _Stupid_, **Stupid**! I thought as I put my favorite clothes in my huge suit case. Well atleast I can say bye bye to this dumb-ass school. I bet this Mahora place is better than this place filled with a bunch of idiots.

Geh, Why should I have to share a dorm with a stranger.

Tch, stupid stuff. I laid down on my bed with my orange nightgown on. I let sleep take over.

-Next Day-

SHIT! Its... 8:00 I only have like an hour to get ready!

I ran out of my room and head straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

-fast foward-

I ran my hair through my still damp hair. I was wearing a Purple tanktop with a white belt around it and a pair of white skinny jeans and Knee high black boots and to top it off a cute white hat.

I was sitting on my porch with my suit case next to me waiting for Motsuna and those others that I didn't like to come get me.

As if on que a shiny black limo came down the street and it stopped in front of my house locked up and everything. I smirked, good, they knew I wouldn't ride in something that was classy.

Someone opened the door for me, it was Kairi. next to him was Yuri and next to her was Ikuto.

I sat next to Ikuto and we picked up the deliquents that weren't in the limo.

Soon enough we were at the airport at 9:25. and we all made our way over to our plane.

I was sitting in my seat after 2 minutes then a girl with Dirty Blond Side bangs too it was sorta long she had hazel eyes and white-ish skin sat next to me

"Hello there...I'm Rima Mashiro" I muttered darkly

" YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She yelled out like a pyscho maniac killer... wait did she call me, CUTE?

" I'M NIA-CHAN!"

" I LIKE BUNNIES, IF YOU DON'T I SHALL KILL YOU!" She roared

" I love bunnies?" I shrunk into my seat, this would be a long, long ride.

**Fate: HOW JA LIKE IT? 3 mwhahahaha angry yaya face!**  
**Nagihiko: Sorry, Fate ate sour patch kids.**  
**Fate: WHERE ARE MY WAR HEADS!**  
**Nagihiko: -shrinks- They're coming... -whispers- R&R she'll be so happy its disgusting... really.**

**Fate:PRESS THAT SEXY BUTTON YA KNOW YOU WANT TOO!**


	7. 20? And The Nutty Lord!

**I'm back! =D I was depressed so i didn't want to update O3O**

**I Don't own ANYTHING 8D**

_-Plane several hours later-_

I looked at Nia again. She was talking about a man eating llama.

" -And he likes eating people." She finished.

" That's... scary." I said and face palmed." Yes, very scary, Rima-chan" She said in an evil whisper and poked my cheek, much to my annoyance.

" Let's play a game!" She shouted catching the attention of many people.

" What game?" I mumbled and slid further into my seat.

" TWENTY QUESTIONS!" She shouted again, gaining glares from alot of people.

" quiet!" I hissed and rubbed my temples.

" Now, ask me a question!" She said darkly, and completely ignoring me.

" Is it a color?"

"No." she said with a 'O3O' face

" Is it a food?"

"Yes." she muttered darkly,haha I'm catching on!

-5 minutes later-

" It's a Banana! A BANANA!" I yelled getting glares from tons, Oops.

" Yes. It was a banana." She said and started looking really scary.

" Um... Lets play again?" I asked, and sneaked a peek at her face again, what the hell! she looks like she can kill now.

-5 hour's later-

" Is it-" She started.

" I'm tired, Good night." I cut her off.

" Atleast tell me what it was!" she said giving me a death glare that could beat my easily.

" It was a deer, now shut up." I groaned and got settled.

" Yes, Rima-chan." She said with sparkles around her trying to be cute as can be.

_-Rima's dream-_

" Watch out you empty headed nut!" I shouted at an acorn.

. . .

ACORN?

" Rima-chan! Save me from the nutty lord!" The acorn shouted while a squirrel took him away.

" NOOOO! I'LL SAVE YOU ACORN!" I said as I tried tackling the squirrel but another one bit me.

-mean while with Nia-

I bit rima's finger. Mwhahahahaha. Serves her right for cutting me off at the end of our game!.

_-back to Rima's dream-_

"NOOOO! RABIIEEEEESSSSSS!" I yelled out while spazzing out on the ground kicking the squirrel in the process.

" I SHALL BITE YOU NOW!" I yelled out and gave my battle-cry then bit the squirrels leg. It tasted like dirt.

"SQUEEEEEEEECH!" The squirrel yelled and fell.

I got up and saw the Nutty lord had eaten the acorn.

" NOOOOOOO!" I yelled out.

_-Back to reality-_

I woke up with a start.

What the hell was that all about. I turned to Nia who was smirking evilly in her sleep.

**Fate: That was a filler xD The real chapter will be up probably on my birthday, august 16 =P**

**Review please =) It makes me haaaappppyyyyy~! Really happy it's really digusting how happy.**


	8. Super Bishie Zebra!

**Sorrry! people were setting up surprise parties for me and then inviting me over gahhhh! And it's not Like I couldn't say no, right?**

**Well, anyways. Sorry! And I don't own ANYTHINNNNNGGGGGG! Not shugo chara or Negima =3**

**i kiiiiinda got bored half way... you'll see what i mean xD**

"IT'S BLACK WITH WHITE!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I turned around and saw Rima and another girl arguing. I giggled. Richan, why are you arguing with a another blonde?

I turned my head to the left and saw the person i had to sit next to. Too bad I can't date this super bishie. **( Bishie Not Bitchy, sillies!) **Richan would kill me if she found I liked Tadase.

Maybe Richan will get over their fight?

No that's not in Richan's character!

" Hey Yucky, Stopping staring at me." Tadase sad. I glared at him. Yes, I had to keep up this facade!

" Shut up, Bastard. My names not Yucky, it's Yuki. Plus, I wasn't staring at you! You're Just in my way." I said and turned away from him.

He huffed and I crossed my arms.

This was the worst part of being in love with someone that you shouldn't be.

-Rima's POV-

Guess what? I'm arguing with Nia.

Guess what it's about?

Wait for it...

Whether Zebas are black with white stripes or white with black stripes.

" For the last time, Rima! They're are definetly white with black stripes." Nia said stubbornly when it was _obviousl_y Black with white stripes.

" Really, Nia? They are MOST DEFINETLY... Black with white stripes!" I said and gave her my infamous death glare.

" White with black!"

"Black with white"

" White with black!"

"Black with white"

" White with black!"

"Black with white"

" White with black!"

"Black with white"

" White with black!"

"Black with white"

" White with black!"

"Black with white"

" RAWWWRRRRRR!" She yelled getting frustrated, my face was like: o-o .

" What the fuck!" I giggled...

What the hell? Am I intoxicated!

**. . .**

Nope it was just one of those moments.

I bursted out laughign followed by Nia and a bunch of stares looking at us like we're on crack.

We suddenly stopped as someone said some thing.

" GET READY BISHES! WE ARE LANDING!" Apparently the person controling the plane yelled like a pyschotic maniac.

The plane jolted downward!

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs like many others with the exception of Nia.

" ROAR! IMA FLYIN' LLAMA! FEAR ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs getting a kick out of this.

" WE ARE GONNA DIE!" I heard Yuri scream.

Oh... Shit fuck.

**Fate: O3o**

**Ki: O3O**

**Fate: This is Ki. Ki is my 'sister' xD**

**Ki: Hi O3o I'll be with kichi/fate from now on O3O**

**Fate: Yay!**

**Ki: R&R =w= Kichi would be very happy.**


	9. Welcome

**Fate: Heres my update, Sorry i was late ya know. School, for some reason they put me in spanish this year and Mr. Corchense expect me to catch just by him Saying Como tay llamas** **i is very very very very confused xD**

Okay first, I was going to die, without a real person I loved truly.

Second, I couldn't hear or maybe I could, but every one in this god damn plane was screaming at a frequency that probably a lot of dogs could hear.

And third, Nia was enjoying this.

" DAMMIT! YOU PYSCHOTIC PLANE DRIVER PERSON! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I heard Yuri scream while she nearly punched Tadase in his oh-so-pretty little face.

Nia was practically dancing and shouting about her being a super amazing flying llama of death. Yeah, A _little crazy? _Haha…ha…ha…heh…

I screamed again and in the corner of my I saw Ikuto clinging for dear life to Kairi who was turning purple.

The plane jolted to a stop.

"I MADE IT! I'M ALIVE! I mean… WE MADE IT! WE'RE ALL ALIVE!" Hoshina's pet Amu screeched, enough weirdness there?

" Ohhh-kayyyyyy! Everyone we're h-h-here nohw. Geht your bags and get the FUCK OUTTA MY PLANE!" He roared. The pilot sounded drunk… or high.

We all grabbed our bags and scrambled out as fast as we could.

We all stepped out and Nia nearly squeezed the life out of me with her death grip.

"Bye, Rima!" She wailed then squeezed me again.

" Nia, we'll see each other again! Don't worry!" I said softly and smiled. I turned around and saw everyone whispering.

" Holy shit! I didn't know that Ice queen was so… so-" Hinamori started and scratched the back of her head.

" Nice?" Fujisaki whispered back. I glared at them. They flinched.

" There's the Rima we all love and know!" Ikuto said and slung his arm around my should as did Yuri.

"Okay so how do we find them?" Yuiki asked scratched her head like a lost dog.

" Look for a sign." I said and rolled my eyes.

_-…_…_…_…After 5 minutes of searching…_…_…_…-_

" There it is!" I shouted and pointed toward a sign that said: 'New kids to Mahora!' and I saw a Tall boy with jet black hair holding it and looking grumpy, while someone poked his ribs.

Oh my god! I was right it's... _it's…_

"KOTA-KUN!" I yelled and tackled him. I rubbed my head against him like a cat.

"Woah… Huh?…Rima?" He said and gave me a questioning gaze. I nodded my head and he returned my hug…

...

er tackle?

**Kay so I updated rawr... Kota-kun is my favorite xD Real Name Kotaru =P And yeah UPDATE =D Or i will bite your webby fingers to nubs and then you shall be reminded of the time you never review xD**


	10. YAYYYYYYY!

**Fate: Okay, I'm back this chapter isnt exactly a filler, but Isn't a real chap either, So I dunno. **

**AND THIS IS TENTH CHAPTER OHMAHGOD! KICHI IS HAPPPPPYYYYYYYY!**

**All I own is my OCS NOTHING ELSE 8D**

**_Rimas Pov -Duh...-_**

"Okay, This is Kota-kun… I mean Kotaru." I said introducing him to everyone. Then I looked down at my phone it 4 am, what?

" Kotaru, This Ikuto, Yuri and Kairi!" I said and pointed to them. Ikuto said Yo, Yuri screeched a Hello and Kairi just said Hi.

" And the rest of them are, Hoshina, Fujisaki, Hinamori, Yamoto, Whor- Hotori, Yuiki, Grimes/Meru(Matt), Souma." I said and pointed to eat of them and glared.

" Nee-san…" Kotaru started, and I cut him off.

" Still calling girls your age Nee-san, Kotaru-kun, what shall I EVER do!" I said dramatically and leaned on him.

" Oh, N- Rima, This Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield." He said and pointed to a girl with long orange hair in twin-tail fastened with bells. She had a blue and a green eye and was very slender and pretty, but looked like she could kill you in 3 seconds, flat.

The other boy had dark red hair and was about shoulder length kept in a small pony-tail, and he had dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was… handsome?

" Oh and Negi here will be your homeroom teacher." Kota said, and we all looked at him with an equal amount of shock. Kotaru chuckled and Asuna laughed a bit.

" I was surprised, when I found out he was my homeroom teacher too, In fact I was pissed." Asuna hissed as if she still was mad at him, but you could see she truly cared for him.

" Okay, Lets go Nee-chan and friends and apparently not friends." Kota chuckled, as if he thought it was funny, I smacked his arm. He yelped and if I might say, like a dog.

-2 hours later, At Mahora-

" Okay, so is Mahora?" Yuri asked Negi, and blinked, her eyes wide.

" Yeah, Yuri-san." Negi said causing Yuri to blush. Asuna whispered under her breath " Damn perverted Negi." Kotaru laughed and chatted away with almost everyone.

As soon as we got close to the school, We saw 3 girls zoom toward us one being dragged.

" Hi, I'm Rere!" The first girl with shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was really tall, like 6'2 or something.

" I'm Momo!" The second girl shorter than the other two, with mid-back length hair and freckles with greenish eyes. She looked really happy and was holding a green dog thing with two little black ears popping out of its head. **(GIR! FROM INVADER ZIM!) **She had a going from the top of her eye down to her cheek.

" Kiyachi." the last said, she had really long black hair down to her ankles and dark green eyes. She was tanned . The last thing I noticed was they were all pretty in a weird way, like not normal pretty, just like ethereal beauty.

We all introduced ourselves, except Asuna, Negi and Kota-kun, of course because they all knew each other, but Rere and Momo weren't in Negi's class.

Kiyachi started to make some really weird noises and Momo and Rere slapped her arms and yelled " DAM

MIT KIYA, STOP MAKING KIWI NOISES!" Kiyachi blushed and mumbled something that might have been ' I didn't mean to!'

"… Alright so, who wants to see there dorms?" Kotaru said trying to break the slightly awkward silence.

" Er, Sure…" I'm pretty sure Grimsey**( Matt, real last name is Grimes, forgot to say he's based off my friend xD) **said and folded his arms.

" 'Kay, so the dorms are co-ed, I share dorms with Kiya, and Rima."He smiled and Negi, started listing off who sharing rooms with who.

"Kotaru+ Kiyachi+ Rima

Chisame+ Amu+ Tadase+ Ikuto

Ayaka+ Makie+ Matt + Lulu

Asuna+ Konoka+ Me

Kaede+ Kairi

Fumika+ Fuuka + Yaya

Yue+ Nodoka+ Haruna + Yuri

Evangeline+ Chachamaru+ Nagihiko

Mana + Zazie + Utau

Setsuna + Ku fei.+ Kukai." Negi said in one breath and then started to rub the back of his head. When he said something about Evangeline and Chachamaru and Nagihiko sharing a dorm he shivered. Curious.

" **Sorry, the class is pretty much girls, cause it was once an all girls school" Asuna said and chuckled a bit.**

" **Okay so lets get settled!" Negi said enthusiastically.**


	11. The Ki of Life

**Fate: Mah friend Kitty/Ki is coming in on this chapter… she wanted to so this is filler xD shes 's not an important Oc,(Or is she?…) I just promised her she would doing something to make her inner tadase fan girl feel happy….**

**Oh btw about mom0 in the last chapter I saw an error I made, Momo has a scar from her eye to her cheek… Disclaimer: Really people, I DON'T OWN SHIT!**

_****-b=o-*t{{B** **__**Rima's Pov**__-**b=o-*t{{B **_

Okay, so Kota-kun is leading us to the dorms… And the most unexpected happen. A really pretty girl flounced in and when she saw Whor- Hotori… She screeched and jumped on him. Poor kid… not.

I laughed as I realized exactly where Hotori's face was.

" Gah… Wha-what!" He tried to say, but was muffled by, this girls er… chest, and holy shit it covered his whole face!

" Eh! AH! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" The girl yelled and got up and TRIED to help him up. But, she only made it worse. She was practically straddling him as she blushed a deep shade of red.

Yuri looked really annoyed? No, it was something different. Jealousy? Nah, couldn't be Yuri wouldn't like it. She rolled her eyes picked up both them.

" Now, since Tadagay, is too much of a vegetable to get up, I helped." She said and crossed her arms.

" Idiots." I snickered and looked away.

" I um, Am sorry, My name is Kasumi Takiawa, But please call me Ki." She said.

and this, my friend, is how the madness started.

**Short yeah sorry didn't have time Ki was practically timing me! ISN'T THAT RIGHT KI! I forgot what else i was gonna say, but whatever... REVIEW PWEASE (* *) **


	12. Kiyachi

**Kay short little time skip, Rima's 'dream', blah blah blah and idk if I can put the second chapter up today as well. Also, I'm very very very very very sorry for not updating. I'm betaing a story. And this Girl, dammit she's a quick rabbit. But anyways on with the story! I DON'T OWN EXCEPT MY OCS, I don't exactly own Ki though xD.**

_I watched the scene in front of me unfold like a story from a great book. I wasn't in my body more like a ghost watching the scene go on._

_A young girl, maybe 8 or 9 sat in the middle of a battle field wearing a black tattered dress. Her beautiful purple eyes flashed green within seconds and the fighting stopping. The weapons drew from the opposing hands, they swirled around her, dancing almost._

_Arrows were shot from bows by themselves, like magic. Swords pierced the enemy, piercing their flesh._

_With a start, I realized it was Kiyachi, just younger. _

_More people appeared looking surprised and hopeful. They were of all ages, but one person stuck out in particular. A man looking about 20 or somewhere close to that age. She looked into his eyes, and ran to him._

" _Ryuu!" She wailed, she embraced him and cried. The more I observed the area around me, the more people I recognized. I saw Momo and Rere, their round innocent eyes with a sense of hope._

" _See, Kiya, I told you you're special." The man, Ryuu said and he smiled. _

His smile faded.

The image blurred.

"Rima?"

"Mmm… Oh, hi." well that was intelligent.

" Sorry, Rima, You were saying weird things, are you okay?" Oh it was Kiyachi. I rubbed my eyes.

" Yeah, I just had a really weird dream." I said and yawned. Kiyachi looked at me, curious.

"What was it?" She said like an excited little child.

" Well you were there, you were really young," I started and stretched in a cat like manner.

"Uh huh?"

" You sat in the middle of a huge battle field in a dress in a bad condition, and made weapons hit people,

And um… you cried into someone's arms, And Rere and Momo we're there…" I said kinda not remembering the last part. She gasped, and ran over to Kota-kun.

" Kotaru, wake the hell up." She said her eyes flashing the same shade of purple from my dream.

" Wait! What's going on!" I asked, very confused.

Her eyes flashed again " We need to see Negi… Now!" She said and her eyes flashed back.

**Curious? Hmm? Hmm? Want an update? Review =) Sorry can't right much too much work x..x**


End file.
